


Smutty Literarture Book Club

by Eissa



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Smutty Literature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eissa/pseuds/Eissa
Summary: sketchily colored version here: https://cdnw.nickpic.host/ocBs3D.jpg





	Smutty Literarture Book Club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Settiai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/gifts).



Cassandra was initially mortified when the Inquisitor caught her lost in an issue of Swords and Shields, but Lady Trevelyan's familiarity with the series and her enthusiastic dislike of the Captain soon eased tensions and stopped Cassandra's blush. And then Cassandra asked which of the multiple competing suitor's romantic gestures the Inquisitor would find most appealing. Evelyn laughed the question off with a comment about preferring to be the one doing the romancing, instead of being romanced.

Cassandra raised a skeptical eyebrow. "I imagine that must make romance difficult, most men seem to not be interested in romance at all, much less being given flowers and poetry."

"Oh, it's not _men_ I'm interested in," Lady Trevelyan said with a laugh.

And Cassandra found herself blushing again, wide-eyed and with a distinct flutter in her stomach as the Inquisitor swept her a half-bow and brushed a kiss across the back of the Seeker's knuckles. "Come by my chambers sometime, I'll loan you a few other romance serials I think you'll enjoy."

 

**Author's Note:**

> sketchily colored version here: https://cdnw.nickpic.host/ocBs3D.jpg


End file.
